1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal cable rewinder with two rewinding discs, and more particularly, to an apparatus with two rewinding discs for winding signal cable back into a cable cassette. Meanwhile, both ends of each of the cables are fitted with a plug of the same specifications for facilitating the use of the signal cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularization and the development of the computer, communication and consumer electronics industries (3C-industries), signal cables of different functions, dimensions and forms have been widely employed to connect different peripherals. However, it's still problematic to store the extended signal cables (e.g. mouse cable, earphone cable, etc.) with two connectors at their ends, and more particularly for the notebook-users making business trip.
Most of the conventional signal cable rewinders employs a cable disc in connection with a spiral spring within a cable cassette. The cable is wounded around the cable disc. One distal end of the signal cable within the cassette is secured by a retaining device for imparting motion to the cable disc. Meanwhile, the cable disc is connected with a positioning and retracting mechanism. In use, the signal cable is pulled out for a certain length to rotate the spiral spring while the cable is locked in operation position by the positioning and retracting mechanism. In retracting the signal cable, the cable is rewound by the resilience of the spiral spring back to the cable disc. Although this can achieve the purpose of convenient use, it still has following drawbacks:    1. One cable cassette can receive only one signal cable. It will be much inconvenient and uneconomical to prepare several cable cassettes for meeting the various needs of signal transmission.    2. The retaining device of the conventional cable rewinder employs a fixed contact point to be in connection with a connection cord beyond the cable cassette. Meanwhile, the inner end of the signal cable is joined to a mobile contact point movable with the cable disc such that a constant connection between the fixed and mobile contact point is established when the mobile contact point moves. However, the fixed and mobile contact point are subject to pressure and friction and, therefore, cause bad contact.    3. The conventional signal cable can be too long and, therefore, the spiral spring can be over-distorted. This will easily cause the fatigue of the spring.